


The Ins

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Am i allowed to post info about my fan races, Gen, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just information about my MLP fan made races.





	1. Basics and Fireins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thing that applies to Firins, Spinning Fireins, Iceins (but they glow and Fireins and the Spinning ones flame up) and Sparkins spark up. 
> 
> These four easily show their emotions through color unless if they tense up.
> 
> Red-anger
> 
> Blue-Sad
> 
> Yellow-Surprise
> 
> Orange-Happy or amused
> 
> Pink-Love
> 
> Dark pink-Lust
> 
> Green-Jealousy 
> 
> Black-Hatred
> 
> White-Empty
> 
> Gray-Hopeless
> 
> Brown-Pride
> 
> Purple-Fear

Fireins and Iceins have been there since the dawn of time since the Fire ones crashed from the sun and the Iceins came from a cold planet or the moon, not clear on that. I bet Fireins caused dinosaur life to end. They tried to help but there's nothing they could do. Now some Fireins and Iceins guard places where Dino bones are. Others wandered the earth, ancient figures have seen some of these creatures who only make animal noises. 

Eventually, they started coming under capture so they fled Equestria and created a chaotic illusion that they lived in. Years later, they became a pack of aggressive creatures wanting to end all creatures in Equestria.

All of them need help bathing because it is hard to do thanks to their paws. They don't clean themselves like a cat because it will mess up their fur. Their ears are also really sensitive.

**Fireins**

They like to hold paws when falling asleep sometimes in fear they'll disappear.

They try to win over a mate with what looks like jewelry, but its actually a rock they burned and used their claws on it.

If they get into a play fight, they let the other win.

They usually are more understanding than the other races.

Strangely can produce milk which is why they're not as eager for belly rubs like Iceins.

Suck their paws for comfort.

Meow for attention.

Run fast and roar.

Staying out of the sun makes them pale.

There are cave paintings of all races.

They get breeding urges at spring and summer.

They have three hearts.

They simply like being liked and making their loved ones happy no matter the pain, if you're happy. They're happy.

Have blood that could be used for treating serious illnesses.

They cannot die from being sick.

They all have trouble going downstairs.

Mate for life for all races, but the females always have fierce competition for them usually.

Their hearing acts as a kind of sonar.

They have a perfect sense of direction.

They open fire portals to flee.


	2. Spinning Firein

They regrow lost limbs and organs. They are always female.

Competition between mates is often deadly; the winner earns breeding rights; the loser often dies from her wounds.

They all can feel the slightest vibrations.

Both Fireins and Spinning ones are masters of stealth and are active mostly during the day.

They spin rapidly to create a fire portal or run extremely fast until they disappear leaving flames behind to teleport.


	3. Icein

They jump and twitch when excited.

When they find a mate, they never want to be apart.

They sometimes communicate by snuggling, so they're not trying to be romantic.

They find belly rubs to be relaxing, sedating relaxing.

All of the races cannot throw up. They cry instead.

They kiss meaning hello.

Can survive two years without food.

Can sleep standing up, but can only dream laying down.

Can jump very high.

They can't eat hay.

Will be pregnant for 2 years.

They don't have brains but, that doesn't mean they're dumb. They get their smarts through their other organs.

Get seasick. Well except for the Waterin.

Have many hearts.

They are highly emotional.

Their bite is strong enough to cut through steel, and they can survive unaided in sub-zero temperatures.

They communicate telepathically.

They overheat quickly when running.

They open Icy portals to get to places.


	4. Waterin

Their manes are always flowing because water is stored there. 

They are good climbers. 

Of course they can walk across water. 

Can fly faster in the water than in the sky.

Touching or even sitting on a cloud will cause it to rain.

They can only open their portals on a water surface.


	5. Flowerin

They have small holes on their side where vines can come out.

If they want they can make flowers bloom wherever they walk.

The vines can have thorns if they're angry.

The flowers in their mane cannot be removed, they will start wilting if they are stressed or scared. 

Bees are seemingly always around them.

They have pink dots on their back and legs.

They are physical weaker than any of the Ins. They cannot fly as long.

Their way of teleporting is to make a big flower grow then dive into it and the flower closes all of its petals.


	6. Sparkin

They spark up when excited.

Their sparks are blue.

They can smell blood even from far distances. 

They love thunderstorms, but don't let one outside. Because once they are wet, their sparks can cause fires. If you're bathing one, wear protective gear and have a fire extinguisher nearby.

They spark brightly and in a flash, they have teleported.


End file.
